aмιgoѕ
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: ѕaĸυмa тraтa de convencer a genda de loѕ ѕenтιмιenтoѕ de cιerтo pelι-мorado, al нacerlo, genda ѕe le adelanтa y le paga de anтeмano el ғavor тerмιnando loѕ doѕ ѕaтιѕғecнoѕ... YAOI *genda х narυĸaмι & ĸιdoυ х ѕaĸυмa*


***AMIGOS***

_Teikoku Gakuen._

Un joven de cabellos morados todos desarreglados, ojos grises, cejas un tanto raras y unos audífonos en sus oídos corría a toda prisa cargando una caja pequeña de color rojo y naranja en sus manos.

**- ¡Genda-Sempai!** – Gritaba mientras buscaba al chico, se tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo y tirando todas las cosas – **Eso dolió…** - Se quejo – **E-Esto… Lamento haberte…** - Se levanta y ve bien quien es -** ¡Genda-Sempai!**

- **(*_K-Kennya-Kun… Hm… Se me ocurre una idea…_*) ¡Narukami! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!** - Habló el mayor sonaba un poco molesto, cabellos rojizos, unas marcas de color naranja bajo sus ojos azul oscuro, al levantarse se notaba que era, por mucho, más alto que el chico de cabello morado el cual le llegaba hasta el hombro –

- **Lo… Lo siento Genda-Sempai…** - Apenado bajo la mirada –

- **¡Jajaja! **– Empezó a reír mientras que el ojigris lo miraba con cierta curiosidad - **¡Kennya-Kun! ¡No me digas que en verdad creíste que me había enojado contigo!** – Como ya se había hecho costumbre entre ellos, el mayor tomo al menor y le empezó a revolver el cabello –

- **¡G-Genda-Sempai! ¡B-Basta, Por favor!** – Un poco sonrojado –

- **Quien te viera Genda… No creería que eres su _Sempai_…** - Se escucho una voz tras de ellos, al voltearse pudieron divisar a un chico que, ah simple vista, parecía una chica puesto que tenía el cabello largo, un poco más debajo de los hombros, de un color celeste platino, ojos de un tono anaranjado, el derecho cubierto con un parche metálico, piel un poco morena. En sus manos tenía la cajita que traía minutos antes el pelivioleta - **Se te cayo Kennya-Kun**

- **¡A-Ah! ¡Gracias Sakuma-San!** –Tomando la cajita -

- **¡Sakuma!** – Con un tierno rojo carmín en sus mejillas, soltando al pequeño de los audífonos - **¡No hables tonterías! ¡Quien me viera creería que soy su hermano mayor!** – Pasando su brazo por el cuello del pequeño que se volvió a sonrojar de sobremanera –

- **¡Si como no! ¡Quien te viera te creería que eres su ABUELO!** – Con una sonrisa autosuficiente, sabia que Koujirou odiaba a morir que le llamaran _viejo_ –

- **¡Por lo menos me creerían HOMBRE! ¡Ah diferencia de OTROS!** – Koujirou también sabia que Sakuma odiaba que le recordaran que siempre las personas le confundían con una _dulce e indefensa chica _–

- **… ¿Cómo dijiste…?** – Cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello –

- **No… ¡Claro que me escuchaste!** – Kennya Narukami solo les observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa… Cuando Sakuma Jirou y Koujirou Genda empezaban a pelear… Costaba hacer que se detuvieran –

- **Emh… Sakuma-San, Genda-Sempai… No creo que deberían pelear… Emh…** - Trataba de calmarles –

- **Claro Kennya-Kun… Pero me compadezco de ti… Este idiota de tú novio en un cabeza hueca…** - Volteándose con una sonrisa – _**(*3… 2… 1… y...*)**_

- **¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE SAKUMA?** – Sonrojado –

- **¡S-Sakuma-San!** – Al igual sonrojado –

- **¡Jajaja! ¡Adiós dulce parejita!** – Salio corriendo antes de que el portero del Instituto Imperial se le tirara encima a golpes –

- **Sakuma idiota…** - Volviendo a ver al menor –** Bueno Kennya-Kun… ¿Y esa cajita tan linda?** – Con una carita picara y picándolo con el codo -

-** ¡A-Ah! ¡Si! ¡Genda-Sempai esto es…! ¡Para ti!** – Extendiéndoselo –

- **¿P-Para...? ¿P-Para mí?** – Sonrojado tomando la cajita –

- **S… Si…** - Con la mirada baja y arrugando su camisa –

Koujirou al abrir la cajita se sonrojo un poco, era una linda cadenita de plata que tenia un corazón y atrás tenía grabado _Alguien especial al que quiero…_

- **K-Kennya-Kun… ¿E-Esto…?** – Sin creérselo –

- **¡G-Genda-S-S-Sempai!** – Tomándole de las manos - **¡Des…! ¡Desde hace tiempo te había querido decir…! Que tú… M-Me…**

-** H-Hm…** - Le escuchaba atentamente mientras recordaba una de las conversaciones o peleas con su amigo peliazul, el cual minutos antes le estuvo molestando –

***FLASH BACK***

- **¡Hay! ¡Genda idiota! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me crees? **– Hablaba el chico del parche metálico un tanto molesto puesto que su amigo, aparte de no creerle le daba la espalda –

- **¿Por qué? **– Volteando a verle - **¡Porque me parece absurdo pensar que es verdad lo que me dices!** – Se podía notar un tono rojo carmín en sus mejillas –

- **¡¿Y porqué cabeza hueca? ¡¿No crees que tú _pupilo_ se pueda enamorar?** – Si es bien que el portero era más alto, la mirada matadora que tenia el mediocampista haría retroceder hasta el director del Instituto –

- **Porque… Yo…** - La verdad no tenia una respuesta coherente –

- **Si no me creyeras… No estarías sonrojado… Ni estuvieras pensando en una excusa… ¿No crees, _Koujirou-Sempai_?** – Imitando la voz del chico de los audífonos –

- **Ya… ¡Ya deja de hacer eso Sakuma!** – En verdad que su amigo tenia razón –

- **¡Date cuenta Anciano!** – Se le tiro encima y empezaron a rodar por ver quien quedaba arriba - **¡ENTIENDE QUE KENNYA-KUN ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI! ¡ME LO DIJO! ¡Y yo se que tú también sientes lo mismo!** – El mayor estaba a punto de contestarle pero en eso escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse lentamente dejando ver al - pequeño del cual estaban hablando – **K-Kennya-Kun… ¡Hola! Esto… ¿Me ayudas con este idiota…? Por favor** – Estaba con un mechón de los rojizos cabellos del ojiazul en sus manos hasta que de un rápido movimiento le soltó haciéndose el inocente mientras que el otro le tenia de las mejillas –

-** ¡Genda-Sempai! ¡Deja a Sakuma-San!** – Koujirou lo soltó y Kennya ayudo a Sakuma a levantarse –

-** ¡¿Q-QUÉ? ¡Kennya-Kun el ah empezado!** – Sentándose estilo indio –

- **Pero tú le seguiste Sempai…** - Le extiende su mano –

- **¡Oye! ¡¿Kennya-Kun de qué lado estas?** – Toma la mano de Narukami y se levanta, es eso ve que Sakuma iba a decir algo -** ¡Ni se te ocurra decir algo pervertido!**

- **¡Que grosero eres Genda-Kun!** – Lagrimas de cocodrilo –

- **¡Ya no me engañas con eso!** – Cruzándose de brazos, recordando su primer día en el Instituto –

- **Sempai…** - Viéndolo mal –

- **¡Demo…!** – Antes de que pudiera decir más Sakuma salio corriendo y cerro la puerta con llave - **¡Oye Afeminado, abre**!

- **Ignorare que dijiste eso Anciano…** - Desde el otro lado con el puño ya formado y una venita a punto de explotarle – **¡Y no te sacare hasta que lo admitas!**

- **¡SAKUMA!**

Lo demás era historia…

***FIN FLASH BACK***

Allí se encontraba ese chico con la mirada baja, las manos temblándole a más no poder mientras sostenía las del portero.

- **Kennya-Kun…** - Se había dado cuenta que lo que dijo Sakuma era verdad… Kennya Narukami… Estaba enamorado de su persona… -

-** Y-Yo… Koujirou-Kun…** - Los dos se sorprendieron - **¡P-P-Perdón! ¡Q-Quise decir Koujirou-Sempai! (*_Kennya ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!_*)** – Se reprimía mentalmente, mientras que el otro chico embozo una calida sonrisa… Soltó una de sus manos, la puso en la mejilla del otro chico, se agacho un poco y acerco sus rostros hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios – **Kouji… Koujirou-Sempai…** - Casi en un suspiro –

- **¿Sabes Kennya-Kun…?** – El chico soltó pudo soltar un leve ruido – **Me gusto como sonó eso de _Koujirou-Kun…_**

El pobre pelimorado todavía no sabía si eso era un sueño o si era realidad… Pero si era sueño… Entonces iba a dormir 100 años para seguir soñando eso… Por último un misterioso empujón hizo que Kennya topara por fin sus labios con los del castaño rojizo. Los dos se sorprendieron pero se dejaron llevar por la sensación tan agradable que se sentía.

Mientras en unos pasillos de allí cerca caminaba el mismo peliazul que había logrado todo eso, llevaba una sonrisa autosuficiente, sabía que, queriéndolo o no, Koujirou se lo tenía que agradecer. De repente sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y le estampaba contra la pared.

- **¡Oye idiota, dolió! ¡¿Pero qué te…?** – No pudo terminar puesto que sus labios fueron callados por los del otro, solo había una persona que se atrevía a hacer eso con el, en eso Sakuma se separo levemente de el y lo vio… aquel chico de capa azul, cabello castaño claro en rastras sostenido en una coleta… Usualmente usaba unos goggles sobre sus hermosos ojos rojizos, pero ahora no los traía - **¡K-Kidou!**

- **¿Ya no soy _Kidou-Kun_?** – Con una sonrisa irónica –

- **¿Q-Qué haces aquí?** – Con un tono rosa en sus mejillas y volteando su vista hacia otro lado –

- **Genda dijo que me extrañabas mucho…** - Sakuma al escuchar _"Genda" _se le formo una sonrisa nerviosa, ese tonto se le había anticipado y le había pagado ya el favor… Koujirou era el único que sabia que Kidou y el tenían una relación fuera del compañerismo… -

- **Ese idiota… Se me adelanto…** - Susurro -

- **Mmm…** - Volvió a besarle al cual Sakuma si le correspondió, ese idiota de Genda luego se las pagaría… -** ¿_Se te adelanto_?**

- **Bueno… ¿Recuerdas a Kennya-Kun…? Pues…** - Sakuma termino contándole todo –** Y por eso digo que se me adelanto… **- Con una sonrisa nerviosa -

- **Ya veo... Bueno…** - Acercándose peligrosamente a Sakuma, empezando a subirle la camisa del uniforme de fútbol –

- **¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces? ¡No! ¡Kidou-Kun! ¡E-ESPERA, DETENTE!**

Koujirou escucho ese grito, automáticamente ya tenia una sonrisa irónica… Sakuma y el estaban a mano…


End file.
